The Wraith
by AwesomeGuitarSolo69
Summary: The race against Kevin turned out a little differently in this story. Stevonnie must face revenge in the style of a particular movie from the 80s.


"I'm like this because I think it's funny!" Kevin laughed in the car alongside.

Whether it was the anger being fuelled by the adrenaline involved in the race, or something inside Stevonnie snapping at what it considered a highly inappropriate comment, Stevonnie found itself turning the steering wheel of the little Supremo towards the bright yellow sports car. Kevin had already began accelerating, which turned out to be a fatal move as the front left of the Supremo clipped the rear right of Kevin's car, a PIT manoeuvre any policeman would have considered as perfectly executed – had it not been for the location.  
Out of control, Kevin smashed through the barrier at the side of the road, his car bursting into flames as it hit the side of the cliff, before rolling down it like that scene at the beginning of the original Italian Job movie, and ended up upside-down on the same road it had fallen off of, albeit much further down.

It took a few corners for Stevonnie to realise what had just happened, and it was a twisted feeling of happiness that caused it the most regret. After a glance out the window, Stevonnie saw the flaming wreckage of Kevin through the trees and drove down there as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, by the time it reached the site of the wrecked car it was too late – the people gathered at the car meet in the parking lot at the end of the road had gotten there first, and put out the fire. From the way the wreckage looked, no-one could have survived that. Nervously stepping out of the Supremo and approaching the charred remains of the car, Stevonnie dropped to its knees and cried. Most of the people gathered considered it a racing incident, as no one had been looking the precise moment contact was made, but Stevonnie knew the truth.

For weeks and weeks, Steven and Connie found themselves meeting up at the parking lot at times of the night that would, by most, be considered morning. There they would fuse, climb into the Supremo Steven 'borrowed' from his dad, and spend at least an hour almost practicing driving the road, in some way trying to forget the man they killed. The idea was that once they had perfected the ultimate run down the cliff, then the haunting presence both Steven and Connie felt in the back of their minds at all times would somehow leave them. While they drove, it did, so they drove as much as they could.  
This had been going on for almost three months by the time they encountered another person on the road. Bright lights had descended from the sky, unnoticed by Stevonnie, and a silent flash of blue-tinted lightening. The presence in the back of Stevonnie's mind had spiked as they felt more than saw the black car loom in the rear view mirror. Chords of lightening seemed to spark along the sleek black body of the chasing car, and it sounded more like a jet than a car as it screamed past on the extended straight between the second and third corners of the road. Considering that it had never seen this car on the road it spent all it's time on before, Stevonnie grinned. Someone who didn't know the road. Somebody who could be beaten, and beating somebody might finally lift them of whatever curse they felt.  
Stevonnie put the pedal to the metal of the hatchback, chasing down the mysterious new car. If either Steven or Connie had either an avid interest in cars, or were fans of 80s B-movies, they may have recognised it as a Dodge M4S Turbo Interceptor, but they didn't, and so they didn't. Even without the knowledge of the actual model of car, they knew that somehow despite how futuristic the design of it seemed, and the ghostly aura it seemed to give off, their rival was driving something old. Yet another reason that they would be able to beat it, and lift the curse.

The pair of cars rounded a tight hairpin – the Supremo being swung into a wide drift by Stevonnie, whilst the Dodge stuck to the inside of the road like glue, driving as though it was on rails. Stevonnie was confused by the incredible way that the car had rounded the corner, the corner of its mind that was Connie thinking about g-forces, which she had learned about recently in a physics lesson, that would knock the pilots of fighter jets out. The driver of whatever car they were racing against seemed to be able to handle these kinds of forces with ease, though, as they rounded another bend. Again, Stevonnie threw the Supremo sideways, the tires screeching along the road as the engine bounced off the rev limiter, while the Dodge was smooth, remaining at the perfect amount of revs as it treated the corner as though it was a slight curve in the highway.

At this, Stevonnie found itself overwhelmed with the desire to beat the car they were racing. They were being taunted by the superior driving of the Dodge and they couldn't stand it. Thanks to its knowledge of the road, Stevonnie was able to keep up until the next long straight. This was the one overlooking Beach City, giving them a perfect view of the sunrise which went completely ignored. It was focused entirely on the taillights of the Interceptor that was rapidly growing smaller up ahead, until it rounded the next corner, into the parking lot, and was out of site.  
Enraged at the defeat, Stevonnie made a fatal mistake just like Kevin had. It kept going fast, with the idea that it would drift into the parking lot – treating the car aggressively so that Steven and Connie could calm down after taking their anger out on it. Unfortunately, Stevonnie could not see through trees, even with the magical powers that Steven possessed. Thus, they didn't see that the Dodge had parked sideways across the road at the entrance to the parking lot, with no way around it.

Even though it slammed on the brakes, it was too late for Stevonnie to slow down and the Supremo collided with the side of the Dodge at just over 40mph. While this may seem slow, the experimental electronically-enhanced engine of the Dodge was unstable and, at the force of another car hitting it, exploded much like Kevin had, killing Stevonnie and, theoretically, the driver of the alien car too.

After the fire had burned itself out, the fire department arriving on the scene slightly later than usual due to the time making them slack, only the remains of the Supremo could be identified. The blackened remains of Stevonnie looked like something out of that movie The Thing, where Connie and Steven had panicked and tried to un-fuse themselves shortly before impact. None could think why they had even been driving, let alone what caused them to explode, but a figure standing atop a hill, hidden through the trees at their funeral, did.

Following the explosion, the Dodge had been able to warp all of its parts away from the wreckage before anyone came to come and gawp, regenerating in a disused barn away from the town. The driver had been completely unharmed; the high-tech suit he wore to combat the incredible forces of driving the high-tech car had also shielded him from the forces of his car blowing up. This suit had faded into nothing, before becoming a light again and shooting off into the sky. After the figure had left the car behind in the barn in order to head out and watch the joint funeral of Steven and Connie, that too faded into a light and shot skyward.  
The figure grimaced as people paid their respects to the pair.

It had been given the chance to come back to Earth as a Wraith to get revenge for his untimely demise. Those who have the power to send spirits back to Earth hold no sympathy for those that use superhuman powers to kill, and so had given the figure the chance to return the favour.

Kevin faded into being a light, then headed up into the sky.


End file.
